Life Is A Song to Be Lived
by Shadowstar556
Summary: This is a series of chapters based on song titles and lyrics, little one shots. All Phinabella related. Love goes in many directions, this is just the beginning. Could be K but K plus.
1. Taylor, the Latte Boy

_**A/N: Hey guys! This is a new little group of stories that are based off of song titles and their lyrics.**_

_**They are Phineas and Isabella related. Some will be sad, and some will be happy.**_

**Phineas and Ferb_, sadly, doesn't belong to me. And neither do the characters or the song._**

_**JUST THIS CHAPTER is based on a universe in which Isabella and Phineas never met.**_

_**You probably need to listen to the songs first.**_

_**Please enjoy this chapter!**_

_Taylor, the Latte Boy_ by Kristin Chenoweth

~Isabella POV~

I walked into the coffee ship at 8:11 A.M, my eighteen year old body needed some caffeine. Because going through a day without coffee is like trying to go through life without breathing... at least for me anyway.

"What can I get you today?" a low, smooth voice asked me. A man was standing behind the counter, he worked every morning.

"A latte, please." I ordered.

Minutes later a slim-fingered tan hand placed a latte in front of me, in one swift motion I picked it up and examined it, "Thanks for the extra foam."

"You're welcome. So, how are you?" he asked me.

It wasn't strange for him to ask, I had come here for a year, and he was always there. The man serving me was about my age, give or take on month. His eyes were the deepest blue, and his fiery-red hair added the effect that water was battling fire. He was just a few inches shorter than I was, unusually short for our age. You could say he was handsome. (I know I do!)

I have to admit that I've had a little crush on him. I don't know him very well, he likes building, thinking up crazy ideas that usually work, and his name is Phineas Flynn. He was possibly the sweetest guy in the world. He always asked me how I was, every morning with this sweet grin that he only gave me. I never really answered back but with a shy smile. But, a few weeks ago, I had decided to finally answer. I eventually got up the courage today and responded, "Fine, my name is Isabella. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

"Cool. So, do you live here? Or are you here for college?" he asked me.

"Both. I've lived here since I was little. Um.. would you... uh... this is kind of awkward, I know we've only known each other for, like, a year. Five minutes each day for 365 days, so that would be 1,825 minutes, but I was wondering, and I don't want to sound desperate, but if I do then-"

He laid his hand on mine, "I'd love to. I'll meet you here tonight. My shift ends at nine," He had an all day shift on Saturdays. "My band 'Phineas and the Ferb-tones' is playing, you can check it out afterward with me if you want." He smiled, I nodded my head vigorously, and he said his good-bye, and went onto the next customer. "I'll see you at nine."

_Ah... I love him._

**_A/N: Yeah, I know, weird and bad. I recommend you listen to the song, then it would make A LOT more sense! I hope you enjoyed it! There are more stories to come! Please review, criticism is accepted! __But positive would be sweet!_**

_**REVIEW BUTTON BELOW :D**_

**V**


	2. That Girl

_**A/N: It's time for another chapter! This one is sort of sad. And the song is by an AMAZING singer, David Choi. Check out the song!**_

**Phineas and Ferb_, unfortunately, doesn't belong to be, and neither to the characters or the song._**

**_I just wanted to say thanks to a faithful reviewer of mine _the high lord of terra,** **_you're awesome!_**

**_Please enjoy the second chapter to _Life Is A Song to Be Lived_!_**

_That Girl _by David Choi

~Phineas POV~

I had been feeling empty for a long time now. It feet like someone had taken my heart, ripped it in half, _tried _to put it back together, but failed.

I wasn't a big time crier or was sad a lot, but this was testing me and stretching me to my limits. Just like on the island when I was a kid.

Isabella had become Brad's girlfriend one week, four days, three hours, 54 minutes, and 24...23...22 seconds ago. Which was the day after we broke up because I 'wasn't paying enough attention to her'. But I did! I swear! Isabella is a very romantic interactive person; she likes to do romantic things, whereas I enjoy doing things with each other that isn't too mushy.

_ She always came to you when she cried, you helped her, the feeling was like no other. You loved her, still do. _A voice inside me, which sounded surprisingly like Ferb (But it wasn't him) whispered in my ear every second of my waking hours.

_No I don't! We're over each other! We broke up; we don't care about each other anymore, at least, not **that** way. I don't need her._ I assured myself.

But I knew I did.

I needed Isabella.

I needed that girl like I needed air.

I couldn't live without her.

_**A/N: Yeah, short, but sweet... angsty in this case. I like these things that way! I hope you enjoyed it! Check out the song, it's so awesome! Remember **_**That Girl ****_by David Choi._**

_**I just wanted to note that I have plans for story updates on my profile, so when you want to know when a new story or chapter is out, check there!**_

_**Please review, criticism or positiveness!**_

_**REVIEW BUTTON BELOW :D**_

**V**


	3. Breakaway

_**A/N: Okay, fair warning before you read this, this isn't my best work.**_

**Phineas and Ferb_ doesn't belong to me, and the song isn't mine either._**

_**On with the story!**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_Breakaway _by Kelly Clarkson

~Phineas POV~

I was in my backyard, it was a normal afternoon, everyone had appeared and wanted to be involved in another "Phineas and Ferb Project", but I told them no.

Something was wrong, I could feel it. Someone wasn't there, and that certain someone burst in my yard. She was crying.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" I asked her as she ran in. Her hair covered half of her face.

She sprinted to me and hugged me, clinging tightly, as if, had she let go, she would never see me ever again. "I.. broke up with Brad." she sighed.

"But if you broke up with him, why are you crying so much?" Usually after she broke up with her boyfriends she didn't cry.

"They're not tears of sadness, Phineas. They're tears of joy! Brad didn't let me go free, he caged me in... Now I can breakaway, move on to somebody else. Somebody who... who I've always liked."

_Wait a minute. Was it just me, or did she just look at me as she said that?_

"Now I can, you know, spread my wings and fly." she smiled.

In the second, she made the whole world seem like there were no problems at all. It was just me and here there, alone, with no one to bother or interrupt us.

"You have to learn first." I replied and grinned at her.

_ And I'll do whatever it takes to teach her._

_ **A/N: I just feel like this one could have been better.**_

_**I won't introduce Brad either at all or anytime soon. I imagine him as a stuck up person who tricked Isabella to date him.**_

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it because Phineas and Isabella didn't kiss?**_

_**Tell me what you think: review!**_

_**REVIEW BUTTON BELOW :D**_

**V**


	4. Falling For You

_**A/N: So we meet again... this is the next chapter, I need to start keeping track!**_

**Phineas and Ferb_ and the song doesn't belong to me._**

_**Anyway, on with the story!**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_Falling For You _by Colbie Caillat

~Phineas POV~

I really don't know what's wrong with me.

All I can think about is her.

Ever since Paris,

The island,

I can't stop.

In Paris she stuck out like a light in the dark.

On the island I could see her crying,

But I didn't know why.

I think I'm falling for her- in a metaphorical way, of course.

I know I can't tell her,

It might ruin our friendship.

And that's more precious than anything else.

I'll keep it a secret until I know for sure that she loves me back.

In the meantime,

I'm falling harder and harder.

_**A/N: I can't believe it but I accidentally made this poem exactly 100 words! Score!**_

_**This is possibly the shortest story I have ever written!**_

_**I think I would classify this as a poem. What do you think?**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it because Phineas is still oblivious?**_

_**Tell me what you think: review!**_

_**REVIEW BUTTON BELOW :D**_

**V**


	5. Hold On

_**A/N: Ah, chapter 5. The chapter between 4 and 6! A classic.**_

**WARNING:**_** This one is sad. It's when Phineas and Isabella are about 35-45. I don't really know, but they're older than 30.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_Hold On_ by David Choi

~Isabella POV~

It had been a year since Phineas was diagnosed with cancer. He had slowly disintegrated, but he never lost his optimism.

"Hold on, Isabella." he soothe me after I would gasp at how badly he looked after his treatments. (I can't help it! I'm bad at hiding my emotions!) I would never freak out, but inside I was immensely scared.

But today was putting me to the test. The doctors told me he had maybe a few weeks, there was nothing more they could do. I broke down crying. It was too late, they said, they couldn't help him.

I couldn't loose him. It was too much to take in.

He was the love of my life, the one thing that I lived for. I couldn't live without him. He was a part of me.

I walked out of the office with puffiness around my eyes, which would show Phineas that I was crying.

Phineas saw me, smiled weakly, and pulled me to him. I sobbed into his chest.

"Hold on, Isabella." he comforted me, whispering, over and over. "Hold on."

_**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it because I put the characters through that much pain?**_

_**Tell me what you think: review!**_

_**BUT WAIT! Do you REALLY think this is the end of Phineas Flynn? **_**I THINK NOT!**_** Seriously, I don't kill main characters. Why would I kill off my favorite one? A future chapter will tell you what happens, not the next one, but soon!**_

_**EDIT: Okay, so I realized that I totally mixed up the order of the past two chapters, but I just decided to change a few words of the authors note. Also, I wrote that the song was by David Archuleta, it's actually written and performed by David Choi.**_

_**REVIEW BUTTON BELOW :D**_

**V**


	6. Lucky

_**A/N: Ah, chapter 6, an even number. If you support Phinabella (Obsession or not) you might just like this ending.**_

**Phineas and Ferb _doesn't belong to me. I put his in every story because I want to point it out to you guys and also remind myself! Also, the song doesn't belong to me either._**

_**I recommend you listen to the song while you read this story, it will add awesomeness and dramatic effects.**_

_**Please Enjoy!  
**_

_Lucky _by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat

~Isabella POV~

"So... why did you build this again?" I asked Phineas. He had built a Sun-beater 4,000.

Well, we've decided to go back to that island that we were stranded on that one time five years ago, you know, when we traveled around the world."

_Oh yeah, I remember it alright!_

"You mean the one where you snapped on?" Buford commented.

He was talking about when Phineas went crazy on the island trying to find a way to fix the plane and get home. It was a bit freaky to see him like that. Hopefully it doesn't happen again.

"_No. _And I did not snap, I just freaked out... a little." Phineas rolled his eyes, amused.

"You cracked, Dinner Bell." Buford taunted.

"At least I wasn't the one who carried an ox around." Phineas walked away and boarded the Sun-beater, "Well? You coming?"

I smiled and sat down. Phineas was piloting the plane alone this time. Ferb was gone on a visit to Britain.

As we approached the island I looked at the deep blue ocean, with is whipping waves, moving peacefully.

A sudden thump was heard and we all lurched forward.

"Well, this landing was better than the other one." Phineas commented to himself.

We all got off the plane and explored, the sun was about to go down and I sat down, exactly where I had sat down on our previous visit.

A shadow approached me and someone sat down next to me; it was Phineas.

"You remember out last visit here?" he asked me.

"Yeah, how could I ever forget?"

_I had cried like a little girl, well, I was sort of a little girl then._

"Um, we forgot to do one particularly important thing.

"And what is that?"

"Watching the sunset." He told me silently, he was slightly grinning. As if he was enjoying the awed look on my face. That sly dog!

"Well then, why not now?" I told him, recovering my calmness.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

We both watched as the sun slowly left its perch, causing shades of pink, orange, red, and many others, to spread across the sky in swirls, intertwining with one another.

I looked over at Phineas, he was focused on the spectacular display in front, and above, him. He was sitting with his legs pulled up to his chest and his chin was rested on him knees, his arms were wrapped around his legs. If I looked hard enough, I could see the sunset reflected in his eyes; making them sparkle.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend _I thought _You don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like the way I feel towards Phineas._

His arms slowly moved downward to the sand, then his hand closest to me wrapped around my shoulder and carefully pulled me closer to him. I melted into him, letting myself lean into him and make myself rest against him warm, tanned skin, and I sighed.

As the sun set in front of us and the stars came out for the night and claimed the sky, he held me. Right there, right now; without anyone in sight. (Buford and Baljeet we're on the other side of the Island, probably. Poor Baljeet, I hope he's okay.)

"We should be heading back to Danville. Everyone will be missing us," Phineas muttered softly into my ear.

I looked up and him and admired his eyes, they were like the moon (times two). "Okay."

We got up and Phineas held my hand as we headed back to the Sun-beater 4,000. Buford and Baljeet were already at the plane.

"So, Isabella, have a nice time?" Buford smirked as he leaned against the plane.

Giving him an answer I kicked his shin, _hard_. He gasped and held his foot, causing him to fall over into the sand face first.

As we flew over the ocean, the full moon loomed above us, lighting our way home.

We landed in Phineas' backyard, with surprising gentleness about it. Phineas helped me off of the plane. (It's hard to get off of a plane when it's black outside.)

He led me home, "I just want to make sure your safe." he assured me.

At my front door, he was rubbing his ear, which was something he did when he was nervous or lying. Then, he held both of my hands. He leaned over and kissed me.

After I had recovered from the shock of it, he had never really said anything about liking me (I guess I was wrong), I kissed him back.

I pulled him closer to me and we put 16 years of passion and need into the kiss.

I had never felt so alive.

We broke apart and, as he said goodbye, I longed for one more kiss.

_I'll wait for you, Phineas Flynn, I promise you, I will._

_**A/N: I know, I know, cliché, and the island might be a bit overused, I'm not sure. All I know is that the Paris scene is way overused in fan fiction, so I chose the island.**_

_**So that was that. Did ya like the ending?**_

_**Now, this doesn't mean that in future chapters they will be b&f. In fact, I plan that, in some of them, they won't be.**_

_**Like it? Love it? Hated it because it was cheesy and a bit overdone? (Come on, it's based off of a cartoon! It has to be cheesy! Sometimes...!) Tell me what you think: review!**_

_**REVIEW BUTTON BELOW :D**_

**V**


	7. Love Song

_**A?N: You know what I hate? Computer problems. They just hack into your life and they're like "Hey I'm gonna try to delete all your files, kay?" And you're freaking out running around the house screaming "Oh my gosh my files! AAAAAH!"**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**So, enough of my story.**_

_**Here's the next chapter that almost didn't make it on !**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Love Song _by Sarah Bareilles

~Isabella POV~

That's it! I'm _done_! I can't take this _anymore_!

Every day this summer he made those inventions, and when I flirted he never responded!

Today, I'm taking actions into my own hands.

Operation "Get Phineas to Finally Love Me" is in action!

I walked into the yard, "Hey, Phineas. Watcha doin'?"

I looked around the backyard, Ferb was nowhere to be found. Phineas was sitting under the tree, a radio was placed next to him, it played silently.

Phineas looked up at me and I nearly exploded with happiness, "Nothing, It's another 'Do Nothing Day'. Wanna join me?" he asked.

Well, that was unexpected. I sat down next to him. The grass was warmed by the sun, it wrapped against my fingers as I dug them into the grass, softly stroking the strands.

Phineas turned up the volume and a familiar song came on.

_"Bow chick bow-wow, that's what my baby says"_

I smiled, memories of Phineas singing it with me flooded my mind.

A soft voice next to me sang: "_My baby's got her own way of talkin', whenever she says something sweet_."

I looked at Phineas, he was looking up from the ground and smiling at me, "You know," he cleared his throat, "Some of these words are meaningless, we should really add lyrics." he looked away from me.

"Yeah, how about: _And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin', though my vocabulary's incomplete_?" I suggested.

"_I know it may sound confusin', sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight_." Was Phineas looking at me when he said that?

"_But I never feel like I'm loosin', when I take the time to translate._"

We leaned in, so close to each other, our foreheads were touching, his hot skin against my cold skin. I could feel his breath on my hands, which were being held by his hands. Suddenly he jerked away from me and scooted a few inches away, he dropped my hands just as fast as he had taken them.

"Yeah, so, great lyrics." He rubbed his ear, he was nervous.

"Yeah.. um... I have to go." I got up and started to walk out. My heart was broken, Phineas didn't like me, he could have kissed me! But he didn't! I knew true love was too good to be true! "Bye, Phineas." I murmured softly.

"Gitchee-gitchee goo, Isabella." He replied softly, but happily

How could he be happy at a time this thi- _**wait a minute**!_

Gitchee-gitchee goo?

Did he just say that to me?

I looked, surprised, at where Phineas had been sitting, but he was gone, yet the radio was still out and playing.

Did Phineas just tell me that he loved me?

_In a different _language_? A language that wasn't even _invented_ yet? Nevertheless, used?_

The radio blasted the last words of the song:

"_Gitchee-gitchee goo means that I love you!"_

I smiled to myself.

Maybe some words really aren't meaningless.

_**A/N: Yeah, not my best work, but I find that my stories are mostly written:**_

_**A: In the middle of the night (which is when I get in ' the mood' for writing)**_

_**B: During school**_

_**I know, I know, the idea's overused, but I don't mind. I hope you liked it!**_

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it because they didn't kiss... **_**again****_? Tell me what you think: review!_**

_**Like I promised, relationship problems are coming on the next chapter, It was going to be this one, but I changed my mind and switched the order. But don't worry, based in these other chapters, they will be together.**_

_**REVIEW BUTTON BELOW :D**_

**V**


	8. Crush

_**A/N: Yep, so this is the 2nd chapter that would have been destroyed by my computer.**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

_Crush _by David Archuleta

**~Isabella POV~**

"Arf, arf, arf, arf, arf, arf, arf!"

"Oh, Pinky, really?" I dragged myself out of bed and looked out the window.

The day was clear and beautiful. The clouds in the sky were pure white and floating in the sky like fluffy cotton balls.

I shook my hair straight and dressed in my white shirt and pink dress, and, of course, my bow.

As I walked down the stairs. Pinky trailed at my heels. I walked into the kitchen and hurriedly ate my breakfast.

I ran across the bare street and entered the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher household.

Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree. Ferb was reading a book called _Engineering and You! How to Build Things Better Than Your Average Bob!_ Phineas was writing/drawing in a notebook. I've had a crush on Phineas for _forever_. He wore his signature orange striped t shirt and denim shorts.

_Did it ever cross his mind, when we were hanging around and spending time together, that we're just friends? Or is there _more_?_

"Hey, Phineas. Watcha doin'?"

He looked up at me with a surprised look, "Oh, Isabella, hi! I'm..." he looked at his notebook and quickly closed it. "Nothing! Just nothing." He rubbed his ear, "Just sitting here and doing nothing as you can see." He realized he was babbling and stopped.

_Does he catch his breath when I look at him?_

He was lying, he was always so bad at it, "Are you drawing up blueprints?" I asked him.

_Is he holding back, like the way I am?_

"What? Oh-yeah- um- no. I- uh- was...?"

My brain went on overdrive.

Was that his diary? Was he writing about another girl? Was he writing something about me Was it good or bad? But, most importantly: **why was he lying**? He _never_ lied!

_Am I crazy, or falling in love? Is this really just another crush?_

"Cool." _So not cool! _" So, are you gonna do anything?"

_All I ever think about is you._

"Nope, we have to watch the house." he replied simply.

I blinked, "_What_?"

_You've got me hypnotized, so mesmerized._

"Yesterday Candace accidentally knocked some of that acid over and spilled it, the effects of it will happen right about now, so I decided so fix it when it happens. Dad's not the best at fixing things, so I'm going to do it instead."

_ Aww, how sweet! _**Now what was he drawing?**

"If you're not doing anything, then what's that?' I pointed to the notebook and blinked, innocently.

"Just- um- someone...er... something." He rubbed his ear.

_I knew it! He liked someone else so he's drawing them! Nothing ever goes in my favor! Paris, the Island, the Night of Falling Stars Dance, everything!_

I sat down next to him and leaned against the sturdy tree trunk. He was tapping his sketch pad with his fingers.

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we could be?_

"So..." he mumbled.

"Yeah... so..." I picked the grass, piece by piece.

_It's a chance we've gotta take; because I believe that we can make this into something that will last forever._

There was absolutely no conversation after that. It wasn't as much _awkward_ conversation, it was just calm and quiet. Although Phineas looked like he wanted to get back to his drawing, the little lying weasel. (Sorry! But he just makes me so mad sometimes! Ugh! I need to start keeping a diary expressing all my failures in trying to get Phineas to notice me!)

Finally, what I had been waiting for, I heard a call from my house, "Isa! You need to come home!"

Thank goodness. My mom finally had good timing!

"See you later Ferb, _Phineas_." I waved goodbye and walked out of the backyard slowly.

_I'm trying and trying to walk away; but I know this crush isn't going away._

I wish he didn't know anything about romance! (Although he knows very little about it.) That drawing's probably about some girl that he can't confess his love to ! And if it was me, he'd tell me!

…...

Wouldn't he?

**~Narrator POV~**

But Isabella didn't see who, or what, Phineas was drawing.

It was a girl, about his age, with a pink summer dress on, a bow was high on her head on top of her long, shiny, black hair. Blue eyes glowed on her delicate face. Her smile lit up the background of a small island with a few palm trees, and, strangely enough, an ox.

It was _Isabella_.

** ~Isabella POV~**

"Maybe this is just another crush." I muttered to myself.

_**A/N: ** **Ah! Relationship issues! My favorite! We'll see if Isabella is over Phinny (XD) or not.**_

_**Quiz time! What did Ferb's book reference? There will be a prize for the first couple answers, seriously, the answer isn't that hard. I'll send messages to the winners! Haha, I was bored so I just did this contest!**_

_** Like it? Love it? Hate it because Phineas didn't turn into a centaur and confess his love to Isabella and ride away into a land of unicorns and rainbows? Tell me what you think: review!**_

_** REVIEW BUTTON BELOW :D**_

**V**


	9. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! Chapter Link!

_**Hey guys! So, here's the deal. There IS technically a new chapter out. But, it's related to the series of P&F stories I'm publishing, and since I'm not allowed to publish it multiple times (darn it!) I'm just going to give you a link to it! Go to my profile and the new chapter is the story called **_**Wait For You****_. Please read it! You can even review on this or that story, I don't mind at all._**

_**So check it out, I'm sorry that it took forever to upload, but I've been sort of procrastinating typing it up for the last four days. Sorry!**_

_**Also, on **_**Wait For You, ****_there's an awesome contest! I just feel like a nice person, so I'm just randomly doing contests! You can enter if you want! And, yes, there is a prize. I just feel like holding a contest!_**

_**Summary: Go to my profile, story/chapter is **_**Wait For You****_, a contest is on there, with a prize. You can review here or on the story!_**

_**~Shadowstar556 is out, PEACE!~**_

**P.S: You guys are awesome!**


	10. Touch My Hand

_**A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter... yeah... It's not my best, but I had this big concept in my mind, and I even had a vision of the whole story. Then, I blink, and BAM! It's gone! But, I got most of it back! (I feel proud!)**_

_**I would have had this up sooner but my internet was turned off.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**_

_Touch My Hand _by David Archuleta

~Phineas POV~

Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, Ferb and I were all walking through the Danville park. It was a cold, snowy day in February. Isabella walked next to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Phineas? There's... um... something... I need to show you." she nervously played with her purple winter jacket.

"Okay, where?" I had a feeling she had something else on her mind.

"There." she pointed under a grove of trees. Maples, willows, and dogwoods, all which were sleeping due to the weather, were next to each other in a circle shape. The gang had already walked ahead, and I thought I could hear snickering coming from them.

_Don't leave me here **alone**!_

Isabella gently took my hand and led to to the grove. I blushed and ducked my head as she half dragged me.

When we were under the largest tree, a willow tree's branches draped over us, sunlight seeped in through the cracks from between the thin leaves, Isabella let go of my hand, and I felt like I wanted her to hold it again.

"Beautiful, huh?" Isabella asked me, her eyes shone and reflected light. She looked beautiful surrounded by the glinting snow. Wait... **what did I just say?**

I shook my head, I was at a loss for words. (Don't judge me.)

"You know what day it is, right?" She asked me.

"I...no... I don't think so."

She smiled and took my hands again. Shivers went up my arm and I wanted to store the feeling of her soft hands in mine for forever. She rocked them, slightly, back and forth. "It's February 14th."

_What's so special about that?_

"It's Valentine's Day, silly!" she giggled and leaned in closer to me.

I bit my lower lip; I tried to back away but my feet wouldn't move.

Her forehead was pressed against mine now. She looked into my eyes, just like that day of the power outage, and I tried to back away, but before I could she leaned even closer and placed her lips on mine. Her arms were wrapped around my neck.

_This isn't right! We're only 12, for goodness sakes! Ferb's the one who gets the girls... do 12 year old's even kiss? Stop this right now! _My mind screamed at me, urging me to pull away. But, somehow, it didn't matter to me anymore.

My arms wrapped around her waist and held her close. She smiled into the kiss. It was about half a minute later when I decided enough was enough.

I pulled away but still held her close to me with her hands in mine. "February 14th, Valentine's Day; this is _so _cliché." I smiled as I said it.

"Yes, yes it is." Isabella grinned at me and pulled me back toward the gang, who were waiting for us.

Everyone looked at us holding each others hand.

Buford snickered and turned to Baljeet and said, "Give me my five bucks."

_**A/N: Yeah, Buford's a gambler! Dun dun dunn!**_

_**Haha, I just realized that Phineas rhymed when he said V-Day was cliché (see!).**_

_**This wasn't my best work, this typed up version is so much better than the one I wrote down. I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it because Valentine's Day was cliché? (That's exactly what I wanted you guys to think! That's why I had the characters point it out!) Tell me what you think: review!**_

_**Cmcrox11, your chapter's next! Be excited. Be VERY excited!**_

_**REVIEW BUTTON BELOW :D**_

**V**


	11. Open Up Your Eyes

_**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see? Sorry about that. I had a MAJOR case of writer's block... and I procrastinated... just a little bit.**_

_**Anyway, I just wanted to inform you all that I am apparently a liar. I told you that I never killed characters...I'm a total liar. Due to the awesomeness of this song, I had to kill a few. But, it's what the song's about. I can't change the whole meaning, could it?**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is for cmcrox11! You rock!**_

**Info_: Most of the italics are flashbacks_**

_Open Up Your Eyes _by Daughtry

**~Isabella POV~**

I planted a single blood-red rose on the cool, gray stone. I remember when Phineas and I had planted them; originally sheltered by a small apple tree. Now, the last rose lay on Phineas' gravestone.

A tear fell from my eye and fell on the stone, freezing as soon as it touched the solid object. I remembered what today was, December 14, a year since he had died. Cancer had taken him from me faster than the doctors had predicted...

_Phineas lay in the hospital bed, his breathing was irratic. I held his hand, tightly, as I sang a soft lullaby to calm him._

_ "Sleep calmly_

_ Close your eyes_

_ Hear me_

_ Softly singing_

_ Close your eyes_

_ And when you awake_

_ I'll be there, waiting for you_

_ Just sleep, dreamily_

_ And close your eyes_

_ I'll be here..."_

_ He was smiling and he closed his eyes. "Phineas?" I stopped singing my song. "Phineas, don't leave me! Please, don't!"_

_ "Isabella, I have to. It-it's the end for me. I've lived my life, it's time for you to live yours." He grasped my hand. "I love you." His heart beat began t slow and the machine showed a straight line and let out a long beep..._

_ "Phineas! No! I-I didn't tell you- Doctor!"_

It seemed like it has only been a moment since the angels took him from my arms. Grief shook me every morning, every second of my waking moments, my dreams were filled with the agony of that one day. I would cry when I woke up alone...

_"Why did you leave me?"_

I would cry every morning; but I knew the answer: he didn't leave me. He had to leave. Not willingly...

I remembered holding his head in my arms while the doctors told me that he wouldn't be coming back...

_"He'll be back, he always comes back!"_

I was left alone, holding onto our drams, destinies, our _tomorrow_. But, without him, I failed at every attempt. Phineas was the key to my heart; and it was like I had lost him, and I'll never find him again.

The funeral...

_Everyone showed up to the funeral. Phineas was one of the most loved people in Danville. Vanessa leaned against Ferb, trying to comfort him, but his eyes were rock solid, looking straight ahead. As if, if he looked hard enough, Phineas would walk out from the fog. **Alive.**_

_My hand wiped away the tears that I was crying away, something Phineas would do. I thought I could still fell his warm hand against my cool skin..._

_ But as they laid him in the ground to rest in peace eternally, my heart swelled sadly and sang without a sound..._

_ For the first time I could open my eyes and see the world without my sorrow which had weighed down on my shoulders. No one would know the pain I had left behind. All the peace I could never find here was waiting for me, to hold me and keep me safe. I wouldn't be alone when my peace would come, I would be content...  
"Welcome to the first day of your life," A voice would whisper to me every day, "Just open your eyes, Isabella."_

__

I lay on my bed at home, thinking of the life I have lived, that I would soon leave behind...

When I was ten and every one of us went on those crazy adventures...

When I was 12 and Phineas and I had our first kiss...

When I was 12 and I moved to New York... leaving Phineas...

When I was 14 and I lost my memory...

When I was 25 and I came back and was reunited with Phineas...

When I was 26 and we were married...

When he was 35 and diagnosed with cancer...

When he was 36 and he died...

And now... I was old... but he's waiting for me.

As I drew my final breath, I looked out of the window. The apple tree was in full bloom and natural light from the sun leaked into the room. I smiled; life was nothing when you were alive, but when you're ready to leave, you actually miss it. I know I would.

I closed my eyes, not wanting them to be open when someone finds me, and allowed the feeling of numbness to take over me.

A bright light appeared ahead of me, and I followed it, abandoning the darkness that concealed all of the pain and fate held in the world. My legs carried me very slowly, but, as I approached closer to the light, I felt myself grow stronger. I felt... younger?

I was now surrounded by white, and I was sure someone was here, watching me.

**~Phineas POV~**

I wrung my hands nervously. I had been here long enough to be able to tell her, but what if she didn't remember me? What if she had moved on? What if she didn't care?

There was only one way to find out... I grasped the golden door knob and turned it...

**~Isabella POV~**

I heard a creaking sound and a soft _click _and whirled around.

A door was there, wide open, and I was sure it hadn't been there before. A tall figure stepped out of it. It was a man, at least 18 years old, he wore an orange and white striped shirt and jeans. His hair was a fiery red and stuck out in all different directions. His eyes were the deepest, yet softest, blue I had ever seen. A feeling of sadness washed over me and I knew he was familiar.

He walked, slowly, towards me; making sure every step counted for something. It wasn't so much _walking, _he wasn't _flying_, but he seemed to float maybe an inch off of the ground. Light radiated around him.

He was inches away from me when he took my hand in his. A force drew me to him, as if he was the most important thing to ever exist. His eyes seemed to read by soul. "Isabella..." his voice faltered. He looked down to our hands, intertwined together, and took a shaky breath. He looked up at me and I gasped, I knew that face! I had only seen the sadness in his eyes from one person, in rare moments that he did show it.

Phineas... how could I have forgotten him? He was the love of my life, my other half, he was my soul mate.

He squeezed my hand and his lips were pressed tightly together. Phineas only did that when something was wrong.

"Phineas...?" I asked, trying to confirm it was really him. A sharp intake of breath from him was heard, "Phineas..." O repeated, "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry I left you... I should have been there..." he gulped in to breathe.

"You _were _there, Phin." I brushed the one tear that had fallen from his eye and rested on his cheek.

"Isabella, open up your eyes." he told me, firmly.

"_What?_" I pulled away, shocked, that was the exact thing the voice had told me.

"You need to go back, the world is amazing! Just leave your sorrow, I'm fine here, Isabella. Leave your pain, I'll be waiting for you, but you need to let me go, greet the next day of your life; _welcome _it. I love you, but you need to do this. _Just open up your eyes..."_

Mist swirled around us, and everything was blurry. When things came into view, I saw a room, it was white with a small bed in it. The blanket was decorated with white lilies. Everything was just so... simple.

"Phineas... am I... _dead?_" I grasped his hand, afraid of the answer.

"Yes." he answered me, as if it was the simplest thing.

But it wasn't.

Death, to me, was the most complex thing ever to happen to a human being.

I suddenly felt extremely tired. My knees collapsed and I nearly fell into the floor. Luckily, Phineas caught me.

He held me to his chest and hummed a familiar song to me...

_"Sleep calmly_

_ Close your eyes_

_ Hear me_

_ Softly singing_

_ Close your eyes_

_ And when you awake_

_ I'll be there, waiting for you_

_ Just sleep, dreamily_

_ And close your eyes_

_ I'll be here..."_

I leaned closer to him, smelling the motor oil and fresh grass. Which, surprisingly, wasn't a bad combination.

He picked me up bridle-style and carried me to the bed, which was as soft as a cloud. He lay me down, on the other side of the world that I used to be so close to, I was safe on the other side; with no tears left to cry. What reason was there? I was with the one person who could make me feel any emotion.

Mainly one: happiness.

He sat at the bast of the bad and sang to me quietly...

_"For the first time you can open your eyes_

_ And see the world without your sorrow_

_ Where no one knows the pain you left behind_

_ All the peace you could never find_

_ Is waiting here to hold and keep you_

_ Welcome to the first day of your life_

Just open up your eyes..._"_

As I listened to the sweet sound of his voice, I closed my eyes.

_**A/N: Tada! Finished! And I used the song lyrics for a reason, they're very inspiring and I wanted everyone to see the real lyrics.**_

_**The lullaby that Phineas and Isabella sang is owned by me, I made it up (In about a minute, not very impressive).  
cmcrox11, I hope you liked it! It was **_**very ****_difficult to write!_**

_**Also, vote on the poll on my profile for the song that the next chapter will be based on. In the meantime, I'll work on another.**_

_**Like it? Love it? Hated it because I went against my promise that I wouldn't kill them? Tell me what you think: review! (And I'm not begging)**_

_**REVIEW BUTTON BELOW :D**_

**V**


	12. Waiting For Yesterday

_**A/N: Hey guys! So... chapter 12 (my favorite #) I missed writing in Phineas' POV. **Phineas and Ferb **does not belong to me... and the song too.**_

_**I just wanted to acknowledge everyone who reviewed the last chapter:**_

**bookwatchertox: _Thanks! I'm glad you liked the lullaby!_**

**Cmcrox11: _You have no idea how happy I am that you liked it! I'm glad that you enjoyed it, and you're welcome!_**

**PftFan99: _It's great you connected!_**

**The high lord of terra: _Ah, I'm going to start calling you the Reviewer King! Thank you so much; your reviews mean a lot to me, you pick out a lot of details. I will put this into a collection as soon as I'm finished._**

**Info: _this is after _**_Breakaway _**_but I'm taking a whole new take on it and changing details._**

_Waiting For Yesterday _by David Archuleta

~Phineas POV~

It had been two months since Isabella had dumped Brad and I had finally figured out why. He was cheating on her with Gretchen, her _best friend_, but... there was another reason...

It will take a long time for her to come out of her weak, zombie-like state. She never met with anyone anymore. Her mom couldn't even get her out of her room.

Whenever someone touched her, she would flinch; and I think I knew why.

Later that afternoon I went to her house. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro answered the door, "Oh, hello, Phineas. Did Linda send you here?"

"No, I came here to see Isabella." I replied, rubbing my neck nervously.

"Oh, well, I don't know... she hasn't left her room since... the accident. She won't see anyone and I don't think she will see you. The only person she lets in, other than me, is Candace."

"Please, just let me try. I miss her."

She looked at me cautiously and I tried to put on the best pleading eyes; which wasn't very hard, ever since Isabella had isolated herself I felt like a piece of myself had been ripped out all so suddenly.

"Alright, but be gentle." Mrs. Shapiro led me upstairs to Isabella's room. "Isa, someone is here to see you."

No response was heard.

I took charge and grasped the cold handle and turned the knob.

The door creaked open and revealed a pitch black room. The dim light from the hallway lit the room enough to see a small frail figure sitting on the bed cradling a small chihuahua.

"Isabella?" I advanced forward slowly, making sure that I didn't scare her, "Isabella, it's me, Phineas."

The figure looked up and I could see dull blue eyes look at me with a scared expression "Go away; just get away from me."

I stood my ground, I couldn't leave now, she needed me more than ever. "Isabella, I'm here to help, remember? All of the things we did over all of those summers? I just want to help you."

She relaxed a bit and leaned against the headboard. "I don't need any help. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

_**No** you're not! Just look at you!_

I walked over and sat at the foot of the bed, she flinched. "I knew he hurt you; I just want to help you. Let me, _please._"

She scanned me cautiously and pulled the chihuahua closer to her. "You're all the same. No, no. _no."_

"I know that he left you in pieces, Isabella," I cocked my head to the side, "You _know _I won't be that way."

She seemed to relax a bit more, but it was as if she was locked up in her own world, with nothing to say. Which was something rare for her.

I reached out my hand but she shrank away from me. Instead, I began to stroke Pinky softly. She began to close her eyes and growled a quick thank you. Isabella began to pet the Pinky, too.

Our hands brushed against each other for a brief second, Isabella tensed but did not pull away. I looked at her, a slight smile was on my lips. This had been how we met... Pinky had ran away and I had found her and returned her to Isabella. Isabella looked and I saw her eyes brighten, although her lips stayed in a straight line.

I lay my hand on hers gently, "You think history is repeated, but it's not. It _won't_."

"Anything can be repeated." Isabella replied coldly, but she made no move to pull her hand away.

"It depends on the person, and _I'm not him_." I stared at her, with eyes like stone, but, somehow, gently.

She looked at me with a tired look, "I just..." she choked on her words and began to cry quietly.

I stroked the top of her hand. She looked so weak and fragile; much different from the bright, determined senior Fireside Girl that I knew... used to know...

"What did he do, Isabella; what did he do to you?" I whispered.

She pulled away and baked up, closer to the headboard. She turned her head away and ignored me.

"Isabella..." I wanted to pull her to me and hug her, convince her to tell me what that monster had done to her. "You're shutting down because you're so sure I'll be another mistake, a screw up."

She opened her mouth, about to reply, but closed it and she chose not to.

"You keep on pushing me away, Isabella." I told her, "You're so scared of falling again, but I'm trying to hold you up. Is it worth it any longer? Shutting me out? You keep on wishing me away. I'm your _friend_, Isabella. I would _never _treat you like he did! Nothing will change between us."

Isabella wiped more tears which were streaming down her cheeks and falling onto the chihuahua's cream-colored fur. She leaned forward, closer to me, waiting for the next things I would say.

"I can help make you stronger. Why do you feel so alone?" I pleaded.

She put her chin to her chest, refusing to answer my questions, or even respond to the fact that I was there.

I took my hand and carefully leaned her head up so she was looking at me. "You know I love you more than he _ever did_. You're my best friend, but, sometimes, I feel like we could be so much more than that," The hurt, scared, blank look in her eyes washed away and they flooded with a sense of passion, "This could be all you ever needed."

Isabella bit her bottom lip and suddenly wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace. The unreleased tears filled her eyes and fell onto my skin, "I-I just c-can't talk ab-bout it. It-it's just too h-horrib-ble!" she sobbed.

"_Shhh..._" I soothed her while stroking her soft raven hair, "Hold on to me and remember this, Isabella: _**never let go**_."

We were like that for countless hours... minutes... seconds... _days_...

Someday, she'll tell me what happened... but her eyes told me all that happened. And I know I'll be the one to help her.

I am the one for her tonight...

I'm the one for her forever...

If this all takes a little time...

Whatever it takes...

I'll help...

We are going to be together, waiting for yesterday.

_**A/N: Fin! I hope you guys liked it!**_

**Remember! _The poll of my profile for the next song the next chapter will be based on VOTE VOTE VOTE!_**

**_Like it? Love it? Hate it because I didn't tell you what really happened to __Isabella? Tell me what you think: review!_**

_**I may do a little spin-off telling about what happened to Isabella...**_

_**REVIEW BUTTON BELOW :D**_

**V**


	13. Author's Note

Hey guys! Long time no see, am I right? I bet you probably forgot this little story!

I guess it's explination time... okay... so my old computer broke. I had to wait months to get a new computer which, actually, just arrived! (It was a surprise to me, though. Birthdays officially rock!) So this is the first thing I've really done on it. So this is my birthday present, but presented to you! :D

Don't worry, I will continue this story. I have no problem with that.

But I will be starting a bunch of summer things in two weeks. I'll have band camp, which takes up a lot of time, so I might not update like I did before... well, _before _my computer broke. I am going to try to release at least one chapter a week.

I'm so sorry about the long wait, I know I could have had at least one chapter written up by now but, what can I say? _Phineas and Ferb_ kind of isn't inspiring me lately. Especially since most of the new episodes are about Candace, and it's hard to get inspiration when Isabella and Phineas barely interact. (With the exception of the cell phone teleportation scene and when they rode the flying carpet.) Although, they're still good. I'm excited for the movie, and I'm hoping to have at least two or three chapters released by then! But I did hear that the alternate universe Isabella has a crush on Ferb! Fans of Phinabella are going to be biting their fingernails while watching, hoping for any real universe Phineas and Isabella scenes. Not that I do that or anything... *cough*

And, for all of the people who found typos in earlier chapters, I really wanted to update and edit them, but I lost the files. -_-

If you guys have any song suggestions I would be _**EXTREMELY **_happy if you would either review this author's note, or send me a PM. It would really be a help!

You guys are all awesome! I know you have been waiting for months and I'll really try to get a chapter out as soon as I can. Thank you so much for sticking with me throughout this very long haitus!

_**Shadowstar556**_


	14. Don't Cry Your Heart Out

**A/N: I MADE IT! YEEEEEEESSSSSS! I ACTUALLY MADE ANOTHER CHAPTER! And sooner that I thought, too.  
;LKDSKRLSDJL;REKLJTL;KDSFJLKFDMGL;ASDJG;KERHJG;L,MJUGL;AS;DLKFSDL;AK!  
Okay, I'm calming down... L;KASDJF;LKASJTR;LKSDJF;LKSDAJFL;KJ!  
Yep, I'm calm now.  
So I can't beieve I actually made another chapter this quickly. THANK YOU CMCROX11! A song that I liked and the lyrics were okay. Although I didn't understand some of them... '**_**Crocodile tears'**_**? I'm getting to all of the other songs. Also, I can't believe I have over 700 hits on this story. To me, that's a lot.  
This chapter is probably not as good as the others. I haven't written for Phineas and Ferb for months... I'm bound to have slacked on characters and skill... *sigh* Plus this is kind of a dramatic bonding chapter.  
cmcrox suggested this song: 'Don't Cry Your Heart Out' by Cody Simpson.  
Thanks for all of the reviews and song requests!  
DISCLAIMER: FANfiction on IT'S. NOT. MINE. I don't own the song or **_**Doctor Who.**_**  
Enjoy this chapter! ASLD;KFJASD;LKFJSAE;LKFJLK;J!  
:D**

_Don't Cry Your Heart Out _by Cody Simpson

~Phineas POV~

_"Isabella, I-!"_

_ "No, Phineas, just go."_

_ "Please, I don't know what I did, but-"_

_ "Just _go_."_

_ I stared at her for a few moments. What had I done to make her this angry? What had I done to make her want to toss away our relationship like that. I had backed her up on everything she did. I had backed her up when she had decided to move out of her parents' house to go live with her new boyfriend... Brad. Well, I didn't really back her up. I really just said 'whatever', but, considering the circumstances, I really just wanted to say 'what the heck are you doing! The guy is an idiot! Stay with your parents, do the right thing!' But _no_; I just had to be dumb enough to say... 'whatever'._

_ I sighed, "If you need anything, Isabella, just call me." I turned around and reluctantly walked away._

I didn't know what happened to her after that. It had been three years since I had last talked to her. I had asked Ferb about her and he said that she seemed on edge anytime she talked to someone in front of Brad. They were engaged.

Apparently, I hadn't got the notice... Or a wedding invitation.

I looked around the airport for the exit. My family couldn't pick me up. They said that they had to take care of something and I knew it was probably because they hadn't gotten the house ready for me. I chuckled, they always put those kinds of things off. I found a taxi and rode it to Danville which was only 30 mintues away.

When we arrived at my old home I stood at the front for a minute. What would it be like? Would it be the same warm inviting house that was there years before, or a colder appearance? I took in a deep breath and walked up to the door and knocked.

I heard clangs and the sounds of things falling down. The door opened and the figure of my mom appeared, "Phineas!" she leaped forward and hugged me tightly. "I didn't hear you arrive! I don't even have dinner ready. I invited some of your friends, and I wanted you to arrive to everything ready!"

"Mom, it's fine. I'll help you if you want."

"But it's your coming home party." she protested.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who planned it." I grinned and walked into the kitchen with her. Everything was the same, although there were more utensils on the counter tops.

We got into a steady cooking pace. Mom had told me what she was cooking: spaghetti and meatballs, green salad, a fruit salad, and chocolate cake. "I know it's your favorite!"

"I invited Isabella." mom mumbled.

I turned towards her, "You invited... Isabella? You _do_ know that she doesn't even talk to me anymore, right?"

Mom put down the spatula, "Phineas, I'm sure Isabella had a perfectly good reason to push you away. In fact, I'm sure of it. She gladly accepted the invitation. I'm still your mother, and your going to talk to her."

I shrugged and put the plates on the table.

The door bell rang and I walked over to the door and opened it. There was Isabella.

Her black hair was longer than it was when I had last seen her, she was shorter than I was by a few inches, but the most change that I saw were her eyes. They were empty. I didn't see any emotion in them at all. Unlike when we were kids when she always had this spark in her eye that I had always liked to see.

"Isabella," I breathed. "You came."

She looked up and gave me a weak smile, "Yeah, I did. Linda _did_ invite me." she looked past me. "So... can I come in?"

"Oh, oh yeah." I stepped aside and let her in. "You know, I didn't even ask mom to plan this for me. But she did it anyway. You know, she's my mom. What're you gonna do?"

Isabella laughed. "A mom with a plan is not one who should be stopped."

"I haven't heard from you in a while." I commented.

She looked down to her boots, "Yeah," she whispered. "It's been a long time."

"Three years."

"Yep... three years."

I slowly walked over to her. "Why did you decide to stop talking to me? What did I do wrong?"

Isabella looked up at me, "I- you didn't do anything wrong. It's just- I," she bit her lower lip. "I _had_ to stop talking to you. When I came back to Danville for that visit without Brad I- I saw you and I was angry. You were standing there with that goofy smile you always have and you gave me a hug, and when I looked at you up close I couldn't help but be angry. I had had a crush on you for years, and then I met Brad and, well, I just thought he was the person to settle with. I obviously wasn't going to get you. You were oblivious to all of my hints, so I just gave up and got together with Brad. He was willing to be with me so I went with it. When he asked me to move in with him I was caught totally surprised; I didn't know what to say. So I said yes, which wasn't the best decision I could have made. When Brad found out that I used to have a crush on you he told me that I couldn't see you anymore."

I stood still, shocked. Brad told her she couldn't see me anymore? He was more of I jerk than I thought.

"When I told him no he said that if I didn't he would kick me out of the house, and you know my mom told me I couldn't come back. I was afraid of him, but I needed a place to stay so I agreed. I cut off all of the ways of communicating with you." Isabella put her hand over her mouth and tried to stop the soft sob that came out of her mouth.

"Isabella..." I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned into my touch. She tucked her head into my chest and I felt her soft hair on my chin, "Why didn't you tell me? I would have let you stay with me." I breathed in her scent. She smelled like strawberries and fresh grass. "You're my best friend, and, sometimes, I feel like we could be even more than that, I would help you no matter what. You don't need to be afraid of anything or anyone." I felt Isabella nod. "But... what about the wedding? What happened to Brad? Are you still with him?"

Isabella took an intake of breath. "We didn't go through with the wedding. He's somewhere out in Europe right now; I think he's trying to become an actor or something. Either that or he believes he'll meet Doctor Who... even though he's a fictional character."

"Do you, um... need a place to stay?"

She pulled away from me and cocked her head to the side. "You don't even live here. What are you going to do, take me back to where you live?"

"Wow, you must tell the future."

She laughed and nudged my shoulder. "Creeper!"

"No, that's Irving. We're not allowed to switch personalities."

"Phineas! Isabella! Dinner's ready!"

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Come on, let's go and eat. We'll talk about my place later."

Isabella smiled a real smile and I realized that, just maybe, we might have a future together.

**A/N: Yes, a **_**Doctor Who**_** reference! It's my favorite LIVE TV show ever! It's on BBC, (British Broadcasting Company) or on BBC America, and it's so cool. For people who like action scenes or aliens you'll definitely like this show. The aliens look really cool and it's just an awesome show in general. Do any of you watch **_**Doctor Who**_** or even know what it's about? Or am I alone in the universe?  
I would have had this up later, but my WiFi screwed up... again. -_-  
I'm just happy I got another chapter out, even though it is DEFINITELY not my best work. To me it's my least favorite chapter *shrug* whatever. It's still something. This song was kind of hard to write for, especially since the last three or four chapters have been so depressing! I mean, I have a bunch of other things that I have written and most of them are Angst or Hurt/Comfort, so I really shouldn't be surprised that I keep writing these, but I am! I'm just hoping I can find a happy song... *HINT HINT*  
On to the Beatles!  
Like it? Love it? Hate it because... it is what it is? Tell me what you think: review!  
V**


	15. Stuck Like Glue

**A/N: Wow... it's... been a long time since my last update... I have excuses, but I probably shouldn't say them. XD I have just been really busy lately. School's starting pretty soon, and I had to get a stupid shot (Which the nurse didn't even swab me with enough of that numbing stuff so I FELT IT!) because it's 'a percaution we take with **_**all **_**of our students'. (Not the numbing thing, the shots) I understood why they had to give me the shot, but OW. Now my arm is sore so I haven't really been writing much. All of my friends who got the shot say they didn't feel it... of course, I was the unlucky one.  
Did anybody else see 'Across the Second Dimension', yet? I know other countries get the movie later than we do... the movie WAS AMAZING! I was so happy with the ending, if you know what I mean. (I don't want to give away spoilers in the Author's Notes.) It was the best Phinabella moment ever. None of my chapters are up to par compared to THAT moment. Dan and Swampy are simply genius!  
Anyway, this is from a request from ****crystalbook95****. I needed a happy song. :D  
Okay, so enough of my ranting, on with the story!  
DISCLAIMER that's all I'm saying... after fourteen chapters I think it's in everyone's heads that I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I would LOVE to write for it, though! I wish there was an opening for script writer! :) I wonder if I'd be any good at it...  
DETAILS: They are fifteen in this chapter. Plus, it's really short... -_- And I'm ashamed that I had to use one of those divider lines.**

****_Stuck Like Glue _by Sugarland

~Isabella POV~

I looked down at the Flynn-Fletcher backyard from my bedroom window. Phineas and Ferb were already up and sitting under that big tree in their backyard, probably thinking up their next big project.

Ever since the first day I met those two boys I had been even more close to the red-headed boy. His personality was just so... amazing. When he felt happy you usually felt happy. When he felt sad, on the rare days that he was, you felt sad with him and you would just sit there with him under that tree and hold his hand and dream that he actually understood that you liked him and then you would lean over and kiss him... _no_. That's what I dream. It's not like that could actually happen. Phineas was just so darn oblivious!

I've liked him for years, but I guess you have to admit to yourself at some point in your life that the guy that you've been crushing on for years will never return your feelings. Yeah, it may break your heart and send you into a state of denial and depression. Yep... that's the denial talking.

I remember when we first met... We were toddlers and Ferb had moved in only a couple of months ago. Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher wanted Phineas and Ferb to make friends and meet everyone on the block that they would grow up with.

I was the first one to meet them.

I remember standing by my mom looking at the boys with the weird looking heads. But I payed attention to one boy in particular. The boy with the eyes as blue as the night sky. The boy with the fiery red hair. The boy that stole my heart right then and there...

Later on in our lives I can remember all of my failed attempts to get Phineas to finally notice me. Paris, on the Island, during all of their inventions, and even inviting Phineas to that movie. All failed attemps.

Today was not going to be any of those days. No, not even close. This was the day that I was going to make my move.

Watch out, Phineas.

Because Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is coming at you with everything she's got.

**.::. Phinabella .::. .::. Phinabella .::. .::. Phinabella .::. .::. Phinabella .::. .::. Phinabella .::.**

"Ferb, I just don't know if we should pair that with the soup or not. I mean, they don't even normally go together."

I walked up to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard gate as I heard the two boys' conversation. I didn't know what it was about, but I knew I was going to have to interrupt them.

I burst through the gate, "Hey, Phineas." I said in my casual tone. "Watcha doin'?"

Phineas looked up at me from his blueprints. "Oh, nothing. Just going through our old inventions. We're on the platypus themed resteraunt."

"Cool, cool. So... can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure."

I glanced to Phineas's left. "Yeah, um, maybe _alone_?"

Ferb raised his eyebrows, understanding what I was hinting at, got up and walked inside the house.

I walked to Phineas and I clasped my hands together, wringing them. "Look, Phineas. I just wanted to say that I..." I bit my lip. The _one chance _that I have to tell Phineas that I love him and I mess it up by being nervous?

Phineas cocked his head. "What, Izzie? You know you can tell me anything." There we go with the gentleman routine again.

"Phineas I- I don't know how to say this without sounding like a total idiot- but... ,andIthinkIloveyounow."

"Um- what? Could you say that a bit slower?"

I looked to my feet. "I... kind of really like you, and I have since we were toddlers, and I think I love you now."

I didn't dare look at my crush's face. I didn't want to see the disgust, the laughter.

And then I felt a hand on my chin. The hand was as soft as a cloud (thanks to Phineas and Ferb's flying carpet, yes, I do know what clouds feel like) and as gentle as I could imagine. The thin fingers pointed my face upwards to look at him.

Phineas was smiling. "Isabella, do you mean it? Do you... love me?"

I chuckled nervously and nodded. "For a long time now."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Since we were toddlers?"

"Pretty much."

"And you didn't drop any hints or...?"

"Oh no, I did."

"Really..."

"Yeah."

"I'm _that _oblivious."

"Sure are."

We both laughed, and then Phineas suddenly fell quiet. I stopped my laughter and gazed at him. He was looking at me more differently than he had ever looked at me before. His eyes were filled with something... compassion. His hand, still on my chin, pulled me towards him. Phineas leaned down and our lips connected.

I had never felt more alive than right now. His soft lips were against mine, and I felt the compassion he was feeling travel from him to me. I had waited so long, and I was finally being rewarded.

I never should have doubted Phineas Flynn for a second. He can do the impossible.

He can make me fall for him.

**A/N: Ugh, I'm writing that at one o'clock in the morning... *yawn* Never again, my friends, never again.  
That divider line is soooo cheesy. XD  
Oh yeah, and that conversation in which Phineas only says one sentence and then Isabella says 'Yeah' or 'Yep' or something related to that, has been written up for so long. I'm glad I finally used it!  
I hope you like it, and remember, I'm still open for requests if you have any! I'll get working on some of the others soon.  
If you find any errors please tell me.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
Like it? Love it? Hate it because I had no idea what I was writing because it was one o'clock in the morning? Tell me what you think: review! :D  
V**

**You know what's weird is that on the mobile layout the review button isn't even where my 'V' is pointing. So if people read it with the mobile layout I'll be pointing towards nothing.**


	16. Friends

**A/N: ... I shouldn't even try. Lol. I have no excuses other than the fact that I just didn't want to write. I just haven't been in the 'Phineas and Ferb' mood. There hasn't been any episode or moment that's really made me feel like going 'I like that! I'm writing!' But here I am!  
A certain reviewer said that my chapters were turning out the same. :) What can I say? They're all oneshots, they all have to somehow a bit the same, but they're totally different situations. Thanks for the comment, though! It gave me something to think about, and I agree. I'm setting my chapters to be different. I'm definitely going to work on it. I'm hoping for this one to be different.  
The band for this chapter is one of my favorites! It's a Canadian band. You should to listen to the song. It's awesome. Whenever I play it I think of Phinabella.  
DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own PnF. If I did... I dunno.**

_Friends _by Hedley

Phineas stared at the trains rushing past him. The smoke from the burning coal drifted through the air and wound around him like a blanket of silk. The sharp smell of the smoke spread throughtout the train station and the sounds of whistles echoed from the stone walls. The girl next to him was clasping her hands tightly, her teeth bit her lower lip as she looked around the station. Her soft black bangs hung in her eyes as she peered around.

Phineas glanced at Isabella. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know how they got into this situation.

Just a month ago Isabella had burst into his backyard in tears and Phineas didn't have a clue why. He remembered her throwing her arms around him and bringing him into a strong hug, and then the two words were whispered. The two words he never _ever _wanted to hear coming from those soft lips...

"I'm moving."

The next thing he knew he was standing here. In the middle of a train station waiting for the train that would take his best friend back to Mexico forever.

Phineas felt a small smooth hand clasp his. Isabella glanced at him. "A million miles away, that's what it will feel like." she let out a sigh. Isabella had never thought that she would ever leave her town, her friends... _Phineas_. But now she was facing it head on.

The two 14 year olds kept their hands intertwinded as they began to walk down the walkwayt to Isabella's train. Their families stayed behind the teenagers and watched with sad smiles as they saw them walk hand in hand.

Phineas and Isabella had always been intimate with their friendly gestures. They had known each other for so long, ever since they were toddlers, that it had just become normal for them. Splittling the two up would be like ripping out a part of they souls, their _being_.

As they appraoched closer to the drop off area Phineas and Isabella found themselves grasping each others hand securely. They were in perfect synch as they treaded down the corridor. Next to them, a train whizzed past; the floor was shaken by the force of it and the two friends almost stumbled forward. When the group of Flynn-Fletchers and the Garcia-Shapiros made it to the drop off they found themselves to be in a comfortable silence. Ferb was the first to give the Shapiros a sentence of good-bye. "Even if you're gone, our memories will be forever." **(1) **Everyone smiled at his saying.

Over the announcement system the former neighbors heard what they all had dreaded tohear. "The next non-stop train to Mexico will be arriving in the next five minutes." **(2)**

The red haired teen turned around to face his best friend, ocean blue eyes met brown and Isabella tried to look away. Beforehead turned Phineas softly grasped her chin. The small girl's breath hitched at the contact. Isabella could see all of the emotions mixed up in Phineas's eyes. Sadness, hurt, even a bit of anger, and something else she couldn't recognize.

The only thing Phineas could think about was how Isabella was leaving forever. The would be no more help to give to the Fireside Girls, no Pinky bothering Perry and having Isabella and him stopping it, no more 'Watcha doin'?'s. He looked at the girl in front of him; her brown eyes were clouded with grief and tears were threatening to fall. The shorter boy was overwhelmed with al that he felt as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding on as if to keep her with him, grounded to this spot with him.

Isabella's eyes widened as she felt Phineas embrace her. The boy had always been exremely passionate to all, but this seemed more intimate than anything else had had done. Isabella bowed her head and rested it on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist as she shed her unreleased tears. Leaving Phineas was the last thing she wanted to do, yet it was the FIRST thing she was going to do. She felt like a failure.

"I'll miss you." Phineas murmured.

"I l- I'll miss you, too." Isabella held on evern tighter to her long-time crush.

An ear-splitting train whistle was blasted out and the pair regrettingly pulled away from each other. As the large train approached Isabella felt herself drawing closer and closer to Phineas.

The train came to a stop, Mrs. Garcia Shapiro rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder and whispered, "Isa, it's time to go."

_Time to go... time to forget. _Isabella thought.

As Isabella walked toward the train and started stepping up the stairs she sensed Phineas's hand slipping into hers, giving her a reassuring squeeze. He leaned his face to hers, pressing their foreheads together, and whispered. "You and me. Isabella, we'll _always_ be friends." He let go of her hand and backed away as the doors began to close.

The train started moving and Isabella ran to the back of the train. She saw Phineas raise his arm and wave in a good-bye. Isabella automatically gestured back. Phineas saw her face slowly fall and he smiled encouragingly. "_Friends_." he mouthed as he waved "_Forever and always."_

Isabella nodded and grinned back at him. He always made her smile. But no matter what she knew her happiness would come to an end.

The farthur away Isabella was from Phineas, the more she felt her heart break.

**A/N: I just realized how sad this chapter was... we're back to the basics!  
1: Reference to what Ferb said to Candace in 'Lights, Action, Candace'  
2: I don't know if they actually have a train that goes straight to Mexico, but this is fancition so let's just pretend there is!  
Again, sorry I haven't updated, school has started and homework is coming in hoards. I've been drowning in it. But it's Labor Day weekend so here I am!  
I hope you all liked it, my goal is now to ****update EVERY TWO WEEKS****. Maybe less than two. Maybe.  
Like it? Love it? Hate it because that stupid train kept them apart, and it shouldn't happen, because they have to be together and ride off into the sunset on a unicorn carrying cotton candy and Burty Bots Every Flavour Beans *ahem* Tell me what you think: review!**

**V**


	17. What Makes You Beautiful

**A/N: Well, hello everyone! I'm back, and, yeah, it's a small chapter. But I personally liked writing it. It could have been longer, but I decided to keep it short and sweet.  
I wrote this while watching **_**Gone With the Wind **_**with my parents, so hopefully it's okay. I was trying to distract myself with writing. Any and all mistakes in this are my own.  
I would just like to clarify that I used **_**What Makes You Beautiful **_**because it fit, not because it's the only song I know by One Direction. I'm saying this because I know some people go crazy if you say you're a fan and you only know their one hit song.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb **_**or the song **_**What Makes You Beautiful **_**by One Direction. If I did own **_**Phienas and Ferb **_**I would go crazy with the schedule, and I can't really own a band...  
I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Isabella looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't know whether or not to be happy or disgusted. Her hair was too thin and scraggly, her figure too small and frail, and her eyes were dull and average. There was nothing special about her. Nothing that she could think of that would make Phineas still love her.

A soft creak sounded through the room, but Isabella stayed looking at the mirror.

"Isabella? What are you doing in here?" Phineas looked around the room. It hadn't been used for so long. Dust was all around them, piling on top of old furniature, and barely and light leaked through the one circular window on the other side of the room. "Isabella..." the man walked towards his wife, his arm stretched out to rest on her shoulder. She pulled away. "Izzy..."

Isabella stood stone still. The last time Phineas had called her Izzy was before he proposed. That was the last time.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Phineas stared at her, shocked. "Of course!"

"I don't see why you should." Isabella's gaze went to her feet.

The red-haired man shook his head, and sighed. "I do. There are so many things that I see that tell me that you're beautiful."

"Oh, really, what, then? My hair is horrible, I'm too small, and my eyes are nothing. How could you love me? Look at me and tell me!" the young woman raged.

Phineas raised his hand and stroked her hair, "I see magnificent midnight-colored locks." his hand went to Isabella's cheecks, cupping them and smiling, "I see startling blue eyes that make me catch my breath every time I look at them." Phineas wrapped his arms around Isabella and pulled her back to his chest. "I see a radiant, tall, perfect woman who I fell in love with, and have never stopped loving."

Isabella turned around in his grasp and buried her face in Phineas's chest, her soft cries were muffled from the fabric of his shirt.

Phineas shushed her and cooed sweet nothings in her ear as he kissed her hair and led her to sit on the small sofa that was placed in the corner. He pulled her against him once more and kept her as close as he could. "Don't believe anything anyone else says, or these things that you think. You're perfect. No matter what. I love you. I love you for you, and for nothing else."

Isabella gave a silent chuckle and pressed her face closer to Phineas's chest and she breathed in his scent. Everything about Phineas calmed her, but it made her full of energy and life at the same time. They both fit together, evened each other out. They reasurring each other and keeping each other safe and happy every step of the way.

"I love you Izzy." Phineas mumbled into her hair.

"Love you, too." Isabella wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

"Always and forever."

**A/N: Tada! I hoped all of you liked it! Again, short but (hopefully) sweet.  
Thanks, everyone, for sticking with me this far. I really appreciate it; and I especially appreciate the people who actually wait for my updates, since they're so spazzy.  
Until next time.**


End file.
